The present invention relates to a multiple-dose bottle with dosage nozzle for liquids, particularly for pharmaceutical products.
It is known that some products, such as for example medicines and pharmaceutical products, if contained in multiple-dose bottles, use preservatives in order to avoid possible bacterial contaminations due to direct contact of the contained product with the surrounding air.
Applicable statutory provisions prescribe for the near future the elimination of these preservatives from multiple-dose bottles, and this disadvantageously makes that conventional types of said bottles which do not ensure complete asepsis of the product are inadequate.
As an alternative, in order to obviate this drawback of conventional multiple-dose bottles, single-dose bottles, meant to be used only once and therefore requiring no preservatives, are used for the dosage of these products.
However, even these single-dose bottles are not devoid of drawbacks, including the fact that for an equal contained volume they require larger dimensions and higher production costs than multiple-dose bottles.
Furthermore, asepsis of the product is ensured by wasting material due to the fact that single-dose bottles are discarded after a single application of the product.
The aim of the present invention is to eliminate the above-noted drawbacks of conventional types of bottle by providing a multiple-dose bottle with dosage nozzle for liquids, particularly for pharmaceutical products, which allows to fully eliminate the use of preservatives which are harmful to human health, to contain an aseptic product which can be used even more than once and to reduce the waste of material and therefore the production and packaging costs of bottles for an equal volume of contained product.
Within the scope of this aim, an object of the present invention is to achieve the above-cited aim with a structure which is simple, relatively easy to provide in practice, safe in use, effective in operation, and relatively low in cost.
This and other objects are achieved by the present multiple-dose bottle with dosage nozzle for liquids, particularly for pharmaceutical products, characterized in that said bottle is deformable and that said nozzle comprises a valve made of flexible material which can be coupled to the mouth of the bottle and has a plurality of passages for the flow of the liquid and a cap made of substantially rigid material which is fitted hermetically on said valve and is provided, in an upward region, with a dispensing opening, compression of the bottle producing the compression of the valve, the flow of the liquid between the valve and the cap, and the release of said liquid through said dispensing opening.